


Under the Cover of Night

by poisonedsoup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Witch Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedsoup/pseuds/poisonedsoup
Summary: Prince Levi Ackerman is at his wits end. He is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Maria, and lives in the palace of their capital city of Trost. Life would be great for him--he has endless riches, servants to assist him hand and foot, and wants for nothing; however, Maria has been on the brink of war with the neighboring kingdom of Shiganshina for years. He must learn to rule, while dealing with the impending doom that war would bring.One day, it becomes too much, and he flees the comforts of the castle and into the deep forest that lies across the River Sina. Instead of finding death or danger waiting for him in the forest that's been rumored to be cursed, he finds a small cabin, with fire flickering in its windows.It's the person living in the cabin that's the most interesting of all.Prince!Levi x Witch!Eren AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I shouldn't start a new series without finishing one I haven't touched in like, a year! I know!  
> But this came to me and honestly, I just HAD to write it.  
> So here it is. Enjoy!  
> (This is unbeta'd, so if you see anything out of place, please let me know!)

Using the darkness to cloak him, Levi flees the safety of the palace walls. His light steps take him west, the wind whipping at his cape and pushing his bangs into his eyes. He doesn’t use a lantern to guide his journey--he’s made the trek enough times to know every dip, rock and tree root in his path. 

Instead, he uses the dim light of the moon. It shines over the landscape, almost like it’s in on the secret. Almost like a friend, whispering to Levi, conspiratorily lighting his way to the bank of the river.

The River Sina is deep, with fast currents and rushing waters flowing over rocks that have been worn smooth from the constant erosion. It’s also wide, stretching far enough that you can just barely see the shore on the other side. If you were to follow it’s winding path for several days, you would see that it empties into the ocean. You can feel when the water changes, the smell of salt in the air as you leave the fresh water behind.

Levi doesn’t go towards the ocean. Instead, he carefully makes his way down to the grassy banks of the river. He is cautious of the mud and wet that lies beneath the grass and threatens to trip him up. A stone’s throw from where he stands, in a shallow stretch of water, a rock juts up peculiarly from the riverbank. 

Any normal person would be wary of the rock--any kind of animal species could make a home inside of it’s cave-like structure. Levi used to be wary of the rock, too. He knows better now.

His eyes, having adjusted to the night, steps into the open crevice of the rock. Inside, a dinghy leans up against the wall, wet from the rains that had fallen the night before. Levi pulls the small boat out of the crevice, avoiding the sharp rocks and edges that might damage it should it be run across them.

The water laps the bank of the river, soaking the grasses and grains that thrive in the wet environment. Levi removes his boots and, holding them under one arm, places the boat into the water. He must wade into the freezing water a few feet before getting in, ensuring that the bottom of the boat does not get stuck in the rocks that litter the shallow river bank.

He clambers into the boat, dropping his leather boots in the bottom near the front. The oar he uses to paddle with is worn from use, his fingers easily falling into the crevices his fingers had made while gripping the soft wood. Dipping the wood into the water, he pushes off the bank of the river, in the direction of the deep forest on the other side.

The dark forest is wild, overgrown with vines and shrubs. It hasn’t been touched in decades, leaving nature to run its course in the dense foliage. While there is plenty to hunt and gather in the forest, the river that separates the city from the forest is expansive and treacherous enough that nobody wishes to make the journey.

That, and the rumors that the forest is cursed and haunted.

Levi knows better. He’s ventured into the depths of the forest many times, following paths bordered by tall trees that are thousands of  years old. He’s never encountered deadly beasts, nor poisonous plants, nor ferocious savages while on his journeys.

The only deadly thing he’d ever encountered in the forest was Eren.

A small smile pulls at the edges of Levi’s lips at the thought. Eren, the tall, lithe boy that made his home amongst the jade leaves and twisting vines. With smooth, tan skin and eyes that glittered like the jewels hanging amongst his rafters. Soft, full, pink lips gracing an expressive face.

Eren, whose voice speaks Levi’s name with reverence, whose lilting tones and graceful melodies make Levi’s heart sing.

Eren, who feels like home.

Nearing the bank of the river opposite to the palace, Levi hops out of the boat. The water splashes onto his pant legs as he pushes the boat on to the land. He pulls on his boots after securing the boat, and faces the dark forest that looms ahead of him.

Any normal person would be afraid. Any normal person would be terrified, would turn back and run at the sounds of the animals shuffling in the underbrush. Any normal person would hear the eerie crooning emanating from deep within the forest and shake in his boots.

Levi knows better.

He pulls out the pendant that lies beneath his shirt, clutching it as he heads towards home.


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, frustrated, ventures into the dark woods. There, he gets much more than he bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter actually takes place before the events of the Prologue. This is the chapter where Levi and Eren meet for the first time! There are a lot of words, so strap in!

Levi was frustrated. 

For any other person, this would sound commonplace. People get frustrated all the time. People get angry and irritated, and lose their cool, and just give in to their emotions while screaming and throwing things. It’s a fact of life.

But this is Levi. And Levi doesn’t lose his cool.

He keeps a mask of indifference at all times. He keeps a level head, and acts how he’s supposed to. When he needs to be kind and empathetic, he’s kind and empathetic. When he needs to be logical and persuasive, he’s logical and persuasive. When he needs to be cool and ruthless, he’s cool and ruthless.

That is, after all, a part of being the Prince.

Today, however, the mask slipped. Creased brows, downturned lips and fiery eyes replaced his usual disinterested expression. His knuckles turned white from the grip he placed on the arms of his chair, and his posture rigid and shaking, barely contained the seething anger roiling through his body.

“Repeat the message,” he told the messenger through gritted teeth. The boy, shaken and concerned for his Prince, obliged quickly. 

“‘Queen Kuchel Isabella Ackerman and Prince Rivaille Ackerman of Maria,

We have reached our limits of peace, and can no longer continue to demand that you cease your occupation of the noble city of Jinae. This is an active call for war. We have already begun attacks on the soldiers occupying the city. This is for the good of our people. If you should not back down within one sun cycle, we will escalate the matters further.’ And then, sir, it is signed only as ‘The people of Shiganshina’.”

With the wave of a hand, the prince dismissed the trembling messenger and stood from his spot at his mother’s side. 

“Levi, what are you doing?” she asked him. Her voice, usually so firm, had a slight tremor.

That only disturbed Levi further.

He did not respond as he strode from the throne room, the heavy wooden doors slamming behind him as he fled the emotions that coursed through him.

How could Shiganshina, a rival nation to the east, not see that the city of Jinae is being occupied for a reason? That thousands of people had been slaughtered by the horrific actions of the gangs? That there are dozens of children currently lying in hospitals, trampled in the weekly stampedes of the city’s mobs? How can the King and Queen of Shiganshina claim they know best for their citizens, then neglect those who live in the city of Jinae?

How can they attack and murder hundreds of Marian soldiers, all with families and homes, and claim it’s for “the good of their people”?

Levi may be the crown prince of Maria, but he still has much to learn about the world, and what makes it turn.

His thoughtful and distracted strides carried him right past his advisors (who had been patiently waiting outside of his rooms) and straight into this private quarters. He had already begun removing the heavy jewelry and garb that came with court when they burst in after him.

“Levi! What’s wrong?” Hange asked, though the shrillness of her voice sent needles down Levi’s spine. Her eyes flashed--almost maniacally--beneath the thick lenses of her glasses.

“I heard there was a message, from Shiganshina.” This came from Erwin, whose smooth tones sharply contrasted his companion’s. He stood tall, much taller than Levi (though that’s not really indicative of anything about  _ Erwin _ ) and firm in his stance. He looked as though he was prepared to hear about the death of a loved one, or the end of the world.

Well, he wasn’t too far off base.

Levi continued to strip as he relayed the news. “Shiganshina’s calling for war.”

Hange flapped a hand, cocking a hip as they said, “They’ve been doing that for years.”

“No, Hange,” Levi glared at them, his steely gray eyes boring into them. “They’ve started attacking the Marian soldiers occupying Jinae. They said we have one sun cycle before they start full-scale attacks on the kingdom.”

Erwin let out a soft sigh. “That’s...well that’s not the longest amount of time to broker peace agreements.”

Levi snapped. “That’s no time, shit-stick! There’s no time to broker peace agreements, there’s no time to arrange alliances with other kingdoms, there’s no time to enhance our military and defense, there’s no time to ensure that the civilians of either country don’t get slaughtered in the aftermath!” His teeth bared themselves as his mouth twisted into a sick sneer. “There’s no time to convince the oh-so-loving King and Queen of Shit-ganshina that they don’t need to waste their money or time, let alone the lives of their soldiers, on a war that  _ they  _ started because they fucking neglect their people! There’s none, and I--I just-- _ fuck! _ ”

For the first time in his life, Levi ran out of words. 

He swiped a shaky hand through his hair and down his face before turning toward his wardrobe. He didn’t even look at what he grabbed--he just pulled on the first button up shirt and pair of slacks he could find, and relaced the shiny black boots on his feet.

“Where are you going?” Erwin asked him, making the (correct) assumption that Levi intended to walk through the gardens in an attempt to think through this new development.

Levi managed to get out an “anywhere but here” before storming through the heavy oak doors and down the polished marble halls of the palace.

He’d always hated this place. It’s extravagant halls, gilded with gold and silver windows and statues, are over-indulgent and unnecessary. It’s massive rooms, many of which have never been used, are excessive and wasteful. It’s perfectly manicured gardens and lawns, with fountains spraying fresh and clean water onto the already-drenched soil, are thoughtless and showy. How many starving Marian citizens could one painting feed? Or even just its gilt frame?

Even the sound of his own, perfectly polished boots clicking on the perfectly polished marble floors was enough to make him want to smash a perfectly polished bust through one of the tall, perfectly polished windows.

His frustration and anger were evident to every person he passed, their murmured “Your Highness” just barely distinguishable, a low and deep bow directing their words to the ground. 

Levi wanted to scream at them to stop. To ignore him, to leave him alone and just let him storm through the castle in peace. He wanted to yell at the staff to go home to their families, to kiss them and hug them and tell them that they’d all be okay, in the end.

His strides took him through the castle and into the fresh air, but the prince wasn’t quite paying attention to his surroundings. He was still focusing on how detrimental, how horrible, how terrifying war would be for he and his citizens.

He was focused on how he, Rivaille Ackerman of Maria, was a  _ Crown Prince _ with all of the riches and jewels and feasts he could ever want, but he couldn’t stop a measly war. He can name babies, and crown nobles, and feed villages full of people, but he couldn’t prevent a stubborn country to the east from attacking innocent soldiers. 

He had all the power in the world, and yet, he had none.

This thought struck him at the same time that he realized his socks were wet.

Levi looked down. Instead of seeing the cobbled pathways of the palace gardens, he saw the rocky bank of the River Sina. Cold seeped into his skin as the water’s temperature ate away at his body heat. The sun sank closer and closer to the horizon, the bottom of its godly halo just barely brushing the tops of the trees that stood on the opposite side of the river.

The prince had never been to the bank of the River Sina before. He, of course, knew of its existence. He could see it from the windows in his private chambers. He had also dealt with the grieving families who had lost parents and children to its roaring, rushing currents and chilly depths. One of his own personal maids had lost a brother to its unforgiving waters.

Even just standing at the very edge of the river, which stretched almost to the horizon, Levi could feel the insistence of the currents pulling at his feet. It wanted to uproot him and take him down-river with the rest of the unlucky creatures who lose their balance.

He knew better than to just stand in a cold river with leather boots. Instead of watching the sun sink lower and lower into the horizon, illuminating the trees of the opposite bank and the water of the river, he enveloped his surroundings. The rocks on the bank were smooth and grey, worn from the erosion of the river. The grasses and grains that grew next to the river bank moved gently with the summer breeze.

Levi’s eyes widened after he turned around and noticed two things. First, the palace was much farther away from the river bank than he had thought. Had he really be absorbed in his own thoughts long enough to walk all this way?

Second, there was a large rock awkwardly jutting up from the riverbank.

It didn’t seem to be made of the same, sedimentary rock that the river stones were made of. If one looked close enough, it almost seemed to be made of a dark granite. Levi’s fingers traced the rough grain of the rock as he examined it. The rock was tall enough to be twice the prince’s height, and had a crevice in it that ran perpendicular to the ground. It was just barely wide enough to fit a person through.

Cautiously, so as not to disturb any animals (or other creatures) that may live inside of the rock, Levi pushed himself through the crevice.

It was dark and damp inside, and widened immediately after the initial entrance; however, it wasn’t a very deep “cave”. There was only enough room on the inside of the rock for one person

And a boat.

A small dinghy leaned against the rough walls of the rock, an oar beside it. It looked as though it had once been painted with a name, but it had since been faded and washed away by the angry current of the river flowing behind him.

It was a split second decision. A life changing moment that altered the path of Levi’s fate.

Levi pulled the boat free from the crevice, and placed it into the water.

His boots were already wet, so he didn’t mind that they got even muddier whenever he stepped further into the water. He was just glad that the pants that he had chosen to wear were his riding pants, and were already worn enough to warrant getting rid of them anyways.

Careful not to tip the dinghy, Levi clambered into the boat. It immediately started pulling him down river, past the roaring currents and sharp rocks that made the waters so treacherous.

He didn’t really know why he put the boat in the water. He didn’t know why he decided not to follow the river’s flow, or why he started to row into the direction of the sunset. 

All he knew was that this was what he needed to do.

Maybe, he thought, I am rowing towards the sunset because I am running away from my problems, and away from Shiganshina. He then dashed the thought, as his emotions were still running high and telling him to run straight into Jinae and demand peace.

Maybe I decided to get in this boat because I intended to end my life in the rushing waters of the River Sina, he continued to ponder. This, too, was negated by the fact that he knew how devastated his mother, Hange and Erwin would be should he die.

Maybe this is just what fate wants me to do.

A gut feeling told him that he was right.

Levi never believed in fate. He knew that your actions and your actions alone decided how your life was to be lived. He never let himself believe that someday, everything would change because, as a Marian saying went, “that’s how fate let the coins fall”. 

And yet, he couldn’t help but feel as though this was just the right thing to do.

As Levi’s boat approached the opposite bank of the river, the forest before him seemed darker, and even more ominous. Tall trees rose from the Earth, casting deep shadows over the water. Vines fell from the trees that arch out over the water, the bottom of their ropy structures brushing the bottom of the river. They trailed after the boat as he got even closer to the bank, and, after a few moments, his boat reached the land.

Levi jumped out of the boat without hesitation. His boots filled with water quickly as he pushed to boat onto the grass of the riverbank, then jumped up onto dry land himself.

The prince absorbed the forest looming above him, once again questioning his motives. Despite the stories whispered throughout the markets and in the servant’s quarters of the palace, Levi had never been wary of this place. Rumors of ghost haunted the forest; angry soldiers killed in war, or solemn villagers drowned by the river? Nobody really clarified  _ who _ haunted the forest, just that it’s eerie, dark canopies had to be occupied by something supernatural.

Why would he come to a supposedly haunted forest? He had no use for the herbs and fruits that grow in this forest. He doesn’t even have any spears or arrows to hunt with. Sure, he enjoys nature, but not enough to go meandering through the woods without a purpose.

The leaves and branches created a blanket on the forest floor, and created a crunching sound with every step that Levi took.

Maybe, he thought, I’m just going off the deep end. I’m crazy. I finally snapped, and now there’s no going back. But if I were crazy, would I be asking myself if I were crazy?

Levi’s thoughts paused as an eerie sound, almost like a crooning noise, filled the air around him. The sun had set, no longer illuminating the path that Levi’s feet had found. 

And if you examined closer, there  _ was _ a path. The grass was slightly crushed, and the trees and brush extended their branches in the opposite direction, allowing for easy access. But there were no signs of steel being used on the plants--no hacking, slashing or cutting of the trees or shrubs, no scorch marks of invented fire. Only nature, seemingly bending to the will of a person’s wishes. 

He continued to walk forward, deeper into the dark woods. The air seemed to be electrically charged, as it would feel just before a massive thunderstorm. But, as the prince looked above him, there was not a cloud in sight.

Following the path around a bend granted Levi the sight of a small wooden house, built amongst the leaves and branches of the surrounding trees. Smoke puffed from a chimney perched precariously on the roof, and a warm, welcoming fire flickered in the windows.

Levi threw all caution to the wind, creeping up to the thin, wooden door and letting it creak open.

The inside looked much bigger than the outside. A warm glow from the fire cast everything into a yellow light. Against the left wall, opposite the fire, was a lumpy bed covered in furs and woolen blankets. A long table was jammed between a bookcase and one of the walls, and was covered in bottles, corks, string, leaves and herbs. Next to the fire, a solitary chair leaned up against the wall, next to a purple foot pouf that looked totally and completely out of place. Furs covered the stone floor, making for an uneven walkway. Jewels and talismans hung from the wooden rafters overhead. They had different symbols carved into them, but Levi couldn’t even begin to make out what they were or what they meant.

Despite the shack’s strange and cluttered appearance, it seemed cozy. Homey in a way that tall ceilings and hard marble floors could never be. 

Levi investigated the tables covered in ingredients (he couldn’t deny that’s what they were) while being careful not to touch or disrupt anything. He was slowly forming conclusions in his mind, wide eyes observing his surroundings with fierce fascination. The jewels overhead glittered and gleamed in the dim light of the fire. The books on the bookshelf--some having collected a fair amount of dust and others looking quite worn and used--contained titles such as “Ocean Dwellers” and “Advanced Herbal Remedies”. 

The prince had become quite sure of the inhabitant’s occupation; however, their location remained a mystery. The fire crackling in the gate had dimmed considerably since Levi had walked in, and looked to be burning its last log. All of the ingredients left upon the table seemed to be half chopped or sliced, as though the person left in a hurry and didn’t have time to finish or clean up. 

Despite not knowing this person whatsoever, Levi hoped that nothing bad had befallen the owner of this quaint home. 

He was half of mind to stay in the cabin, and to wait for whoever lived here to come back, but he quickly dashed the thought. Most people wouldn’t take kindly to finding a stranger in their home, even if they were the Crown Prince of Maria.

With a defeated sigh, Levi turned to leave. His progress, however, was interrupted by a cold blade being pressed against his skin.

A knife was being held to his throat.

Levi raised his hands. He may not have been looking for a fight, but that didn’t stop him from saying, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” His voice was calm and steady, as if his life were threatened on a daily basis (it was). 

“And why not?” The reply made the prince go rigid. It wasn’t the gruff, grizzled, deep voice that he had expected. Instead, it was a soft, lilting tenor that was accompanied by a slight accent that he couldn’t place.

“Because I’m the Crown Prince of Maria,” he answered. 

The person attached to the voice behind him huffed, and Levi could feel the warm breath fall across his neck. “That doesn’t mean anything to me.” A pause. “How did you find me?”

Levi’s response is stalled, mostly due to the fact that he has no idea. He told the other person as such. “I don’t know. I was lost in thought, I wasn’t exactly watching where I was going.” He waited for a response, but soon realized that he won’t get one. “I didn’t come here to hurt you or kidnap you or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Another moment passed, and the knife at his throat dropped. Levi released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. The person behind him moved swiftly away from him to crouch next to the fire. 

Brunet hair, longer than what’s currently in style, brushed the tops of his shoulders. A long-sleeved, cream colored tunic hid rich, tan skin. A leather belt sat atop his waist, a knife and various pouches dangling from thick cords. Cotton trousers fit snugly against his toned legs, and worn leather boots adorned his feet.

“I wasn’t expecting any guests,” he started, his back still toward Levi as he fiddled with the fire. “If I were, I would have cleaned up a bit.” He moved a kettle to hang above a now roaring fire.

But he didn’t bring any wood…?

“Is jasmine okay?”

“You’re a witch.” The words spilled from the prince’s mouth before he could stop them.

The brunet’s shoulders shook slightly, a huff of laughter escaping him. He stood, brushing the dirt from his knees, and offered a smile to Levi. “That’s what they call us.”

Levi couldn’t make heads or tails of what he just said. He was too busy staring at the face before him.

Tan skin complimented pink, full lips that had upturned into a slight smirk. The long bangs of his hair were pinned back into clips with colorful flowers, and a few strands had fallen from their pins and frame his face. A slight blush of red stained his cheeks; whether it hailed from exertion, embarrassment, or something else had yet to be seen.

But the most striking features were his eyes. They glittered like jewels, gleaming in the light of the fire. The eye on the left was a soft amber, with golden flecks. The eye on the right was a brilliant green, not quite jade but not quite turquoise. They bore into Levi as if they can see straight through him, into his thoughts and his soul. 

“Your Highness.” The honorific jolted Levi from his thoughts. “I asked you if you’d like sugar with your tea.” The witch offered him a cup with chipped ceramic edges. 

“Ah, no,” he responded, and took the cup from the brunet. Their fingers brushed slightly, and he tried not to focus on the contact. 

The witch sat down on the purple pouf next to the fire. “I’m afraid I don’t have the refinery that you’d be used to, so I won’t offer any food. Although,” he sipped his tea thoughtfully, “you don’t look as though you’re particularly hungry for food.” Levi could just barely make out the smirk that the witch hid behind his teacup. Was he insinuating…?

“I’m sure that I don’t know what you’re referring to, witch.” He took on a steely tone.

The other only laughed. “Calm down, grumpy. I was only saying you looked overly curious. For a prince, at least.”

Levi couldn’t get too offended. He was too busy replaying the witch’s laugh in his mind. “And where does it say that a prince can’t be curious?”

“It was only a generalization, Your Highness,” the brunet said, smiling, happy that his visitor was playing along.

“Levi.”

“What?” 

“Call me Levi. Your Highness is...too stuffy.”

The witch smiled. “Okay, Levi.” The sound of his name on the witch’s tongue sounded like symphony. The brunet offered a hand. “I’m Eren.”

Levi took his hand, and was immediately taken with the combination of the rough callouses and soft skin of the witch’s palm.

He couldn’t help but feel completely out of place. Here Levi was, Marian royalty, shaking hands with what one could equate with a heretic who lives in the woods.

“Well, Levi,” Eren said, breaking Levi from his thoughts as he places his teacup on the ground, next to the fire. “You’re quite a ways from home. Why are you here?”

“I don’t know, I just thought trespassing on a witch and being threatened with decapitation would be a fun time.” Eren smiled again, but waits patiently. Levi sighed. “I don’t know. I went for a walk, and ended up at the river bank. I found a boat in a rock, took it across the river, walked through the woods and ended up here.” He shrugged. “I have no idea why. Or how, since people usually drown in the river. And I’d never even been to the riverbank before tonight, but here I am.”

Eren looked thoughtful. “Here you are…” He glanced at the talismans hanging above his head, before getting up and removing a book from the bookshelf. The dust he brushed off of the cover was enough to indicate that it hadn’t been touched for  _ years _ .

Levi was itching to look over Eren’s shoulder, to see what he was reading, but fought the feeling. Instead, he patiently sipped his tea as he watched the young witch flip through pages, teeth gnawing at his lip as his brows furrowed in thought.

This continued for several moments before Eren snapped the book shut, a sound of frustration leaving his throat. He, evidently, did not find what he was looking for.

His gaze ran across the room before stopping on Levi. Blush colored his cheeks as he stepped toward the prince. “It’s getting rather late. You should probably go home.” 

Levi looked out of the window to his right, brows creased. “I...don’t think I know how to get back.”

Eren smirked, laughter barely contained. “I’ll send a horse with you. He’ll take you to the riverbank.” He crossed the span of the cottage, leaving through its only door, before poking his head back in. “You can just leave that cup next to the fireplace, I’ll get it later.”

Levi did as he was told and placed his cup next to Eren’s, before following him outside. Directly to his left, Eren was coaxing a tall, brown horse from its resting place next to the wooden house. Soft crooning and words whispered in a language Levi can’t understand came from the brunet’s lips, a soft smile gracing his face. The horse stood, nuzzled Eren’s chest, then moved to stand next to Levi.

“This is Maron. He’ll take you to the river bank.” Eren smiled. He opened his mouth, as if he wants to say more, then closed his mouth as he changes his mind. 

Levi cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Be careful going back,” a smirk, again. “You never know what dangerous thing might lurk in these woods.”

With those ominous words of parting, Levi followed Maron through the forest, his mind still stuck on Eren. Within just a few minutes, he was clambering back into the dinghy and was on his way home.

By the time Levi stepped foot on the palace grounds again, the moon was high in the sky, full and bright amongst the stars. Several people tried to stop him, ask him “where have you been?”, “what were you doing?”. He ignored them, brushing them off and retiring to his rooms before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This work is unbeta'd, so if you saw any mistakes, please let me know! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or drop me a comment below!  
> Tumblr: mistressofgloryandmayhem.tumblr.com


	3. Lost (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes attempts to understand witchcraft, but is interrupted before he begins.  
> Levi takes a risk outside of the palace walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! I'm back! I apologize for the absence; however, it is my senior year of high school and I'm getting ready to graduate. I'm also in Belize, so there's that. 
> 
> This chapter is about as long as the last, but it was almost longer--I chopped it, because it would have been a monster had I not. 
> 
> This chapter is VERY expositional. Also, no Eren. But! Hange!
> 
> So grab some popcorn and enjoy!

Levi woke the next day with aching muscles. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment and wished, hoped that everything that had happened the night before wasn’t a dream before removing the thought from his mind. Of course it wasn’t a dream. He wasn’t stupid enough to convince himself that it was. 

The prince slipped out of his bed, sliding on woolen slippers that protected his feet from the cold marble of the palace. Stretching out the sore muscles in his shoulders and back, he padded away from the enormous, four-poster bed covered in the softest white silk. It was early, he realized, as a servant hadn’t come to wake him. The sun’s rays slanting through the windows confirmed this, and cast shadows around the room at harsh angles. 

Levi called for a servant and ordered tea to be served in his study, connected to his private quarters by an ornate pair of double doors. Tall wooden shelves stuffed with books of every type lined the walls, and comfy sofas and poufs are clustered together to form reading areas. At first glance, you wouldn’t notice the small desk shoved into the corner of the study, piled high with scrolls and books that have yet to be put away. Nor would you recognize the fact that it was Levi’s grandfather’s, or that carved into the wood were intricate designs and patterns. You definitely wouldn’t see the switches or buttons that released secret compartments, each with their own use and purpose.

Levi’s library was the largest in the palace, excluding the enormous Grand Library that served as a facade for guests. Sometimes Levi would send for a book (or many books) to be brought from the Grand Library; however, he never bothered to put them back, and, as such, they migrated into his smaller private collection. Oftentimes, Levi searched for the book himself, not wanting others to know what business he was taking on.

He scanned his shelves, a specific book on his mind. He found the old tome as soon as the servant appeared with his morning tea. “Thank you, Bertholt.”

“Anything else, Your Highness?”

“No.” The servant bowed out of the room, and left Levi to his tea and his reading. Levi had long given up on telling the servants to drop the formalities. Little things, like allowing himself to put the sugar or cream into his morning tea, he fought for and won. Others, such as just calling him “Levi” or not bowing every time they were in his presence only stuck with two people.

It was one of these two people that came bursting into his study as soon as he picked up his book to read.

“Levi~” they practically screamed in sing-song. “What do you think you are doing? There is far too much to do for you to be reading about--” Hange pulled the book out of Levi’s hands, investigating. “Witches?” A glint appeared behind their glasses. “Why would our lovely Prince be reading about witches, hmm? Did something...interesting happen last night?”

Levi scoffed. “Of course nothing interesting happened. I went for a walk to blow off steam.”

“Levi, you were gone for hours.”

He silently considered telling Hange about his happenings yesterday. Not all of them, as telling Hange about Eren felt wrong, as if he would be betraying the other’s trust. Instead, he just said, “I went across the river.”

Hange’s eyes widened dramatically, their lips forming an “o”. “Levi, you went across the  _ River Sina?  _ You  _ know _ how dangerous that is.” They paused, then continued dramatically, “You didn’t swim, did you?”

“Goddess, Hange, what kind of shit-for-brains do you take me for? No I didn’t swim across the fucking River Sina.” He sipped at his tea. “I took a dinghy.”

“ _ You took a dinghy!?” _

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say before adding commentary? Because if you are then you can just leave. In fact, leave anyways, stop bothering me.”

Hange ignored his irritated rambling. “Why in the same of the Goddess would you take a boat across the River Sina? The only thing across the river is the dark forest.”

He took a chance. “Despite its ominous name, it’s a surprisingly good place to go for a walk.” His advisor just gaped at him, open-mouthed and, for once in their lives, without words. “Nothing to say? That has to be a first, Hange. Count me as proud.”

They closed their mouth, then looked at Levi with a look of mischief. “You do know  _ why _ it’s called the dark forest, right?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I hope you mean apart from the fact that it just  _ looks _ dark, you idiot. It’s rumored to be haunted, or whatever.” He shrugged, as if the thought of the supernatural never even crossed his mind during his adventure through the twisting vines and bleak branches.

Hange’s look of mischief turned into a look of absolute trouble. “Don’t you know how the spirits haunting the forest died?”

“I assumed they got lost, or drowned in the river.”

Their usual maniacal grin was wider than usual, their eyes containing an evil glint. It was a rather dark look, overall. “They, and the entire wood, were cursed,” they leaned in closer to Levi, holding up the forgotten book, “by a witch.”

The prince just sighed. “Is that supposed to scare me? A witch cursed some people twenty years ago and now the place is haunted--”

“Twenty years ago?” Hange interrupted. “Levi, nobody has seen a witch for at least two centuries. They’re regarded as legends now, along with the fairies and the pixies.”

“Aren’t fairies and pixies the same thing, since pixies are a category of fairy--”

“Levi, you aren’t listening to me.” 

He fixed them with an irritated look. “That’s because I don’t want to listen to you, Four-Eyes.”

They sigh, continuing their statement. “The townsfolk--the common folk--they haven’t spoke of witches in two-hundred years. They’re all myths now; legends and stories to tell your little ones to behave. The best known among them in Trost is of the witch who lived in the dark forest.” Their voice took on a grave tone, their sparkling eyes telling Levi that they’d entered story-mode. And when Hange Zoe told a story, there was no stopping them. 

“They say that witches live longer than non-magical people, out-living us by decades, or even centuries. The legend says that the witch that lived in the black wood had been alive for over three-hundred years when a stupid, young boy decided to venture into the forest.

“He hadn’t even reached his sixteenth birthday yet when he made the rash choice. He was going into the military, you see, to fight the War of the Young, and wanted to prove that he was worthy of the honor. He fashioned himself a boat of wood, and used a stick to push himself across the River Sina.” Hange sat forward in their chair, creating an atmosphere of building tension.

“He made it across the river unscathed, and looked across the river towards Trost, and the family that waited for him there. When he turned around, a young, attractive maiden stood before him. She smiled at him, and invited her to her home for supper. He gladly accepted, as she was beautiful and he was charmed by her beauty. She made him supper, served him tea, and was about to show him the way back to the bank when he pounced.

“He couldn’t take it anymore. She was so beautiful, and he was so young, and he was going to die in the war. He figured he might as well take a girl while he still can, right? So he quickly moved towards her, intending to kiss the young maid. But when his lips touched hers, they weren’t plump and soft as he expected--instead, they were crusty, thin and twisted into a hateful grimace.

“‘How dare you betray the love of another?’ she shrieked at him, her appearance rapidly changing into that of a hag. Her long, golden tresses turned into choppy black strands, while her pale ivory skin turned into a harsh yellow hue. The lips that were once a pretty pink turned pale, and exposed cragged, crooked browning teeth.

“‘How could you forgo the trust of your only joy?’ she asked him. It turns out, he had another girl, back in the village, that he had promised himself to. He promised to stay forever faithful, but as soon as he saw the pretty girl in the forest, the thought of the other fled his mind.

“As punishment for the man’s betrayal, the witch killed the man, and cursed the wood. Anybody who ventured in alone would be cursed to walk in circles, chasing visions of fair maidens until they eventually died, and became yet another ghost that moans and wails among the trees of the forest.” 

They sat back into their chair, a satisfied smile gracing their lips. Levi looked at them, unperturbed. “Whose asshole did you pull that story from, Four-Eyes?” He took his book from them and opened it to a random page in the middle, pretending to read while simultaneously ignoring the pouty looks and the wilted sighs coming from his advisor.

Eventually they gave up, standing from their chair. “You’re so mean, you grumpy-pants.” They stomp out of the study, the door swinging shut behind them. Levi waited a few moments to ensure they weren’t coming back before sinking into his chair with a deep sigh. 

No witches for two-hundred years? Cursed men wandering through the black wood in search of fair maidens? Beautiful girls turning into wrinkled hags? Before Levi could stop them, his thoughts immediately went to Eren.

What would he think of Hange’s story?

The prince shook his head, trying his best to leave all thoughts of the boy behind. Taking a sip of tea, he sunk into the cushion of his chair, delving into the world of witchcraft and magic.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the course of two weeks, Levi quickly learned that any book written about witchcraft was either extremely dull and boring, or just absolute and utter horseshit. 

He read through the book from his personal library. Having finished it in less than a day, he decided to search the Grand Library for any books pertaining to the subject. While he did find some, he decidedly couldn’t put stock in any of them. They all contradicted each other;  _ A Brief History of Witchcraft _ reported that you could fend off a witch’s curse by bathing in a concoction of basil leaves and aconite for three hours, but only if the moon was full. In contrast,  _ The Extended Grimoire of Dark Magicks _ insisted that a witch’s curse could only be lifted by the witch themselves, and that was only if the curse didn’t involve the use of powdered yew root. Some of them were just plain hokey, with  _ Witches, Wands and Broomsticks: A Summary _ claiming that witches rode around on flying broomsticks, and consorted with vampires that could turn into bats. 

Levi tried (and failed) to just stop researching the topic altogether.  _ I’m never going to see the brat again _ , he told himself, closing  _ Bewitching the Mind (For Beginners)  _ and placing it onto a side table.  _ And this is just taking up my precious time _ .

That was one thing that nobody could dispute. While Levi had been spending countless hours reading book upon book about witches and witchcraft in the hopes of making sense of the tan, bright-eyed boy in the woods, he had also been devoting time towards solving the immense problem of war upon his doorstep. 

Shiganshina was a large nation, with a large standing military and an excess amount of resources. It should have more than enough money to provide for its five million citizens; however, the money goes to the Crown, and the high nobles while the citizens themselves starve and fight for survival. About seventy-five percent of the three million occupants of Shiganshina’s capital city, Jinae, are hungry, poor, criminal or all three. 

Jinae has an immense gang presence, as well as an increasingly large black market. If you were to ask any citizen of Shiganshina--provided they lived in or had visited Jinae--whether or not they had encountered gang violence, about half would say they had. The other half would have committed the crime.

Eventually, citizens of Shiganshina started migrating. A third of the refugees fled East towards Stohess, a desert country with a harsh military regime, but a loving royal family. The rest came West to Maria. 

Maria, a country that is small in size compared to Shiganshina and Stohess, boasts a population of over seven million people. Due to Maria’s location on the Karanese Sea and that fact that it is bordered on three sides by water, the country is abundant in fishing and whaling. A large navy makes up for its small army, and its wealth makes up for the crowded cities. Most of its cities lie on the coast; only Trost, standing near the border of Shiganshina, cannot boast inns with an ocean view. 

With its already-large population, Maria did not easily bear the strain of the refugees entering its border. Trost flooded with immigrants from Shiganshina, many of whom were forced to live on the streets due to the city’s lack of housing availability. Queen Kuchel ordered refugee housing to be built, as well as orphanages for the children without families. 

_ But it wasn’t enough _ , Levi noted, riding his horse through the streets of the capital. Ten years ago, the streets and alleyways of Trost were all bursting with life and laughter. The sweet spices of the market could be scented on any corner, while the melody of life swept up and down the busy city centre. You would be hard-pressed to find somebody hurting for a bed to sleep on at night, or a child without food to eat. Even if someone were to find themselves without home or hearth, they would always be welcomed by another.

That’s one of the things Levi loved most about his country, his city. Everyone took care of one another.

Now, the laughter had died. The tourist district of the city was still booming with music, and you could still taste the whimsy of the street dancers and the Romani who often frequented the city. But in the places where you wouldn’t find tourists, or inns with open doors, you found people lying in the street, hungry and cold. Many of them were from Shiganshina, and still, after ten years, hadn’t found a way to subsist in the city. 

It was not due to a lack of trying. No matter how many shelters or orphanages Queen Kuchel chartered to be built, no matter how many people welcomed the refugees and their children into their homes, no matter how many hours the less fortunate spent trying to find work, it wasn’t enough. The Crown continued to spend millions attempting to expand the city, dwindling the royal treasury, as more refugees continued to enter the country. 

Queen Kuchel’s advisors have spent hours trying to convince her to impose a quota on the amount of refugees Maria will take in, but she refused. “How,” she said, “am I to sit here, surrounded by lavish and luxury, and tell a poor, hungry immigrant fleeing corruption and poverty that they couldn’t find a better home, simply because I decided to impose a quota?”

The first flood of refugees was the largest--over one-hundred-thousand people fled to Maria, nearly fourteen years ago. This time also coincided with the King of Shiganshina’s marriage to a nobleman’s daughter--an odd match, to be sure. Many had expected him to marry the Duchess of Stohess, but he denied her hand and took another. His citizens were outraged, and riots bled into the streets of every city in Shiganshina.

The second wave of refugees occurred over five years after the first. Although smaller--only thirty-thousand people--this wave was the most devastating. Maria was still trying to compensate for the massively crowded cities, but you cannot build shelters and soup kitchens in a day. Soon, the amount of immigrants was more than the amount of beds available to them--many ended up begging in the streets. 

This flood was also due to rioting and mobs--the Queen had begotten a son, and a Royal Heir. 

The third and most recent flood of refugees was the most confusing. Nothing that Kuchel, Levi or any of the royal advisors could tell had triggered the dam to break once more. Citizens of Shiganshina simply started migrating again, once more overwhelming Maria and its cities. 

Levi’s horse whinnied and bucked, pulling him from his thoughts. To his right, he sees a beggar woman, shrouded with a woolen blanket. Come winter, she would likely die of cold if she didn’t find shelter. Winter was still several moons away.

The prince gave her a few silver pieces and continued on his way.

Levi often took to riding through the streets on horseback when he wanted to think. He found that the steady movement of the horse’s strides, accompanied by the sound of its shoes on the cobblestones, provided a great way to find a new perspective to the issues at hand. 

Seeing the Crown Prince, decked out in the royal garb and riding on a white horse, also improved morale around the city. It let the people know that yes, they did have people watching over them, and yes they would always be here.

Levi’s mother had less opportunity to make her way into the city. Ever since her husband, the King, had died, she had to take over his duties as well. Levi still remembered when he was a young boy, clutching to his mother’s cloak as she moved through the stalls in the city’s markets. The sights had all been so scary to him then.

_ They’re scarier now _ , Levi remarks in his own head, frowning as he pressed forward.

Queen Kuchel had warned Shiganshina, months before the new immigrants, that they needed to start cracking down on the criminal activity. She penned letter after letter to the King, pleading that they start providing for their citizens before they decided to move into an overwhelmed Maria. She also sent scathing remarks, reporting the increase in crimes--both violent and not--that accompanied the overflow of Shiganshina immigrants.  _ We do not need more people,  _ she wrote,  _ especially not if they’re bringing the gang violence here _ . 

It was only with the last flood of refugees that Marians had started to notice an increase in violent crimes. Thievery and pick-pocketing were always problems in the city; as of late, the amounts of assaults and murders had skyrocketed in Trost. The amount of violent crimes compared to previous years had increased by three-hundred percent.

_ But now they’re blaming us. _

Levi’s thought session was quickly broken by a sudden wailing. His horse startled, nearly unseating him before he managed to soothe the animal. With a firm grip on the reigns, Levi draws the dagger kept at his hip and races off towards the direction of the commotion.

It took him a moment to find the back alley, and yet another for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. In the damp stench of the alleyway, a young woman trembled against a wall, a knife against her neck. The surrounding buildings swallowed her voice, letting Levi hear only faint whimpers of “Please don’t” and “I don’t have anything”.

Levi, swiftly and silently, dismounted from his horse while replacing his dagger in its sheath. The person holding the shaken woman gave a short growl, a “Give me what you have!” revealing the assailant to be another woman. 

The prince pulled his sword from its scabbard, cursing as its sharp edge hissed against the leather. The thief whipped around, a dirty braid swinging in the space between them. The other woman attempted to make herself seem smaller against the dirty brick of the wall behind her, wide eyes focusing on the royal emblem of the pin holding Levi’s cape to his shoulder.

“What is it that you think you’re doing?” Levi asked, a bored tone masking the alarm he was feeling.

“None of your damn business, pretty boy. Leave.” A Marian accent. Levi frowned.

“What right do you have to this woman’s things, thief? I should drag you to the castle and chain you up myself.”

The thief’s eyes narrowed, choppy red bangs falling over her forehead. She lunged, her dull blade just barely catching Levi across the cheek as he dodged, having been caught by surprise. He felt the sting of the skin parting as the blood welled and spilled down his face. He didn’t think she would have acted so quickly.

He dodged a few more swipes, his sword gripped at his side. He wanted to stop the girl, not skewer her. He allowed the dodging and swiping to continue for a few moments, waiting for the girl to tire. She was a fiery one, that’s for sure, but she couldn’t keep up with him for long.

Eventually, her breath began to quicken as sweat dripped down her forehead.  _ This is it _ , Levi thought. She blinked, her eyes closing for a fraction of a second longer than usual, and her foot stumbled.  _ Now! _

Levi feinted a move to the left before dodging low and kicking his foot out. He swiped the girl’s feet out from under her, and she landed in a heap on the dirty cobblestones of the alley. Levi didn’t have time to be disgusted by how dirty she was--and how dirty he must have been--before he pressed his foot into her back, keeping her in place. She was spitting and cursing, which brought a smirk to his lips.  _ Her mouth is as foul as mine _ .

He turned to the frightened girl standing behind him and addressed her. “Fetch the city watch.”

Her eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly. “Y-yes m’lord!” Levi didn’t bother correcting her as she scurried off, searching for a guard. 

All the while, the little hellion of the girl beneath him kicked and struggled with all of her might. He felt amusement at her consternation. After a few moments, she gave up, choosing instead to glare at her captor from the ground. 

“Who even  _ are  _ you?” she asked. No doubt she was intending for it to be an insult--many lords, dukes, ladies and duchesses of the court quickly become offended if not immediately recognized, by either face or emblem. 

Levi, however, had no problem with not being recognized. “You’ll see,” he remarked, watching as the guards rounded the bend and rushed closer to him. As they became nearer, he saw their eyes widen. They quickly kneeled, heads bowed.

“How would you like us to handle her, Your Highness?” 

Levi’s amusement at his captive’s consternation only grew with the sight of her eyes widening in realization. “Take her to the palace,” he commanded. He almost smirked. “Mother will want to see her.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Levi, how  _ stupid _ are you?” Kuchel’s face was set into a deep frown as she watched the royal physician dab a cleanser into the cut on Levi’s face. It stung, but he refused to flinch.

“Mother, it was a robbery. I had it handled.”

“Handled? You think I give a rat’s ass about handled?” It was no wonder where the prince picked up his vocabulary. “You got  _ hurt _ , Levi.” 

“It’s a scratch, Mother, she barely even grazed me.”

“The wound should heal in less than a week, Your Grace,” the physician added. Kuchel glared at him, and he muttered a weak apology before turning back to his work. 

“You can’t play hero.”

Levi let out an irritated noise. “I wasn’t  _ playing hero-- _ ”

“You can’t play soldier either.” Kuchel’s voice softened. “Levi, you’re a prince. The Crown Prince. You cannot go off and face danger. If you get hurt…” Levi could tell she was off in a memory, of a time before he can really remember.

“I’m not going to die like Father,” he comforted. He was doing his best to soften his features, but it must have made him look stupid, because Kuchel only laughed. 

“I know.” She got up from her place next to him and headed toward the door. She turned before leaving. “You’re not your Father, I know.” A frown wrinkled her brow. “But you are my son. Be careful.” She left, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This work is unbeta'd, so if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know!  
> My tumblr, for anybody who wants it: mistressofgloryandmayhem.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, or shoot me a comment below! Also, if you'd like to know, my tumblr (where I will also post updates to this story) is mistressofgloryandmayhem.tumblr.com


End file.
